The presence of sloped walls and angled or non-vertical surfaces in buildings presents limitations in the ability to store objects on bracket-supported shelving by securing the brackets to the non-vertical surface. Shelving brackets adapted to be attached to a wall typically are configured with the shelf support at right angles to the bracket leg to be attached to the wall. Such shelf brackets cannot support a shelf horizontally when the wall is oriented to be non-vertical, for example, in an attic, beneath a staircase or in other angled surfaces. Although some shelving brackets are adjustable, for example, to allow a board or shelf to be flat-folded against a wall, they do not enable attachment so as to provide a horizontal shelving surface attached to a sloped wall or non-vertical surface. It would be desirable to provide such an adjustable shelving bracket.